Truths Revealed
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: These two teams from seperate worlds will meet together at last! Together, they must go through many challenges and dangers. Pairings: BBRae, JxR, CyxTrix, SpudxBee, RobStar
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm taking a small break from Trust is a Must, I decided to go ahead and work on this new crossover story! Heh, heh, however, I don't deserve ALL the credit. Thanks to my friend, bubbajack, together, we started to make this story and the plot. Of course, he doesn't know everything, but also think him for coming up with this idea! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and/or American Dragon: Jake Long**

The Titans were in a battle against one of the most dangerous opponents that they have ever faced. Their opponent appeared to have magical powers just like Raven and before they battled, it was revealed that his name was Draco.

At the start of the battle, Raven felt that something was wrong. The aura around him felt oddly familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt it before. She merely shook it off, figuring that it was something that she shouldn't worry about.

The team was getting practically getting the beatings of their lives. Robin and Cyborg tried to do their usual combos, but Draco managed to shrug them off and hit them back. Beast Boy tried to sneak close to Draco while Starfire distracted him with her powers, but the opponent merely put up a shield to block the starbolts while he appeared out of nowhere in Beast Boy.

Out of nowhere, a sword appeared. Very quickly, as fast as an idea can hit a person's head, he sliced parts of Beast Boy's body. The sword was now dripping with Beast Boy's blood. Beast Boy's wounds were freely spilling huge amounts of blood. His eyes were wide with shock as he tried to process what happened. Draco then lifted his hand to Beast Boy's chest and fired a weak magical shot. The force of the shot made the changeling go into the side of the building.

The green guy, luckily, didn't managed to make a dent in the wall, but the amount of blood spilling could kill him in a matter of minutes. Draco smirked, his work done. He was told from his master about the capability and extent of Beast Boy's powers and was ordered to eliminate him. Once satisfied seeing that there was possibly no way that Beast Boy could survive and transported back to his master, who was in New York.

Cyborg and Raven immediately went to Beast Boy while Starfire helped support Robin, whose right leg was broken. Starfire asked the leader," Are you already, Friend Robin?"

Robin smiled a little," Of course, Star, since you're helping me." With his back towards those two lovebirds, Cyborg silently gagged at the mushiness they were gushing out, but turned his attention to Beast Boy's wounds.

While Cy was doing his usual act of checking over the wounds, Raven slowly started to heal them. Of course, it took a lot of her, but she was willing to do it since, after all, she was in love with the green guy. Unfortunately, she couldn't heal all the wounds completely because the fight with Draco made her lose most of her energy.

In the end, it was decided that Star would carry Robin back to the Tower while Cy, Raven, and BB go back to the Tower by the T-Car. Cyborg tried to drive as fast as he can while trying to make sure that the movement of the car wouldn't worsen the injuries. Meanwhile, Raven had Beast Boy's head in her lap, making sure the injuries weren't as jostled.

About an hour ago, Beast Boy was nearly out of the woods. He had wires and whatnot all over his body. For now, Cyborg took a rest to recharge his energy, but he hooked up the machines to himself so that he'll know when BB is in danger. Robin was safely in bed with a cast over his leg and Star was just cooking something weird up in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Raven was in her room, trying to meditate, but failing miserably. Beast Boy's pale face kept inferring. She then just proceeded to sit on her bed and looked down at the white sheets. Outside, she looked a little broken, but other than that, it seems like she didn't care about what would happen if Beast Boy _did _die. But, on the inside, she was a mess.

Years beforehand, she had started feelings for Beast Boy, but denied it. After her emotions convincing her and not being able to deny those kinds of feelings anymore, she accepted them. Now, with her green love close to dying, she was close to losing herself.

Unknowingly, she started to cry and eventually started to sob a little. She couldn't bear the thought of him. She hugged herself in order to comfort herself, but was failing considerably. Her powers started getting out of control. She tried to suppress it, but failed horribly. However, she didn't know that a certain item accidently got transported to Draco's current whereabouts.

**~Where Draco is~**

Draco decided to take a quick break before continuing his journey back to his master. Just then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere in front of him. After a few seconds, the aura disappeared and in its place was a white book. It was, in fact, the very book that held Malchior prisoner.

Draco smirked," My master shall be very pleased that this item will be in his hands. No doubt, he would want to see his father again and take over the world." He did a cliché evil laugh and went back to the headquarters in New York.

Once let in and in front of his master, he bowed, saying, "Master, I've come back from my mission and I've got a certain item that I think you'll find most interesting."

From the shadows, a dragon appeared. He had black scales, but his belly was dark blue. In his eyes were pure, pure evilness, with nothing, but the desire to rule the world. This dragon was the infamous Dark Dragon of the magical world. "Oh, really? Let us what this item you talk about."

Draco brought Malchior's book out of his cape and presented it to him. "Here's the item. It's the very book that has your father in it."

The Dark Dragon's eyes glinted," Is it? After all these years, could it be true? Could the chance of finally meeting dear old dad is near. Draco! Use the spell that will bring him back and do not mess up! If you do, you shall pay with your very life!"

Draco bowed and made his way into a room that has magical ingredients. With the Dark Dragon watching him, he quickly but carefully created the spell to allow Malchior to be free once more.

After a few moments of casting the spell, the book flew open and a portal appeared. Out of the portal appeared the evil dragon himself. As usual, he had dark scales, but a purple belly. He laughed," Finally, I am free! Now I can inflict my vengeance on that traitor!" He then looked over to the Dark Dragon and his eyes widened," Is that you, my son? The very son I've only seen once."

The Dark Dragon bowed his head," Yes, it is I." He then lifted his head and looked at Malchior," And this is your grandson, Draco. He also has the potential to be like us. And together, all three of us can rule the world."

Malchior and Draco sneered at the prospect and the older dragon said," And in the process, I will be able to carry out my revenge!" All three of the dragons laughed an evil laugh.

~Meanwhile, with Jake, Rose, and the others~

Gramps was yelling at Jake for screwing up once more. "JAKE! You must learn how to do this properly!" Just then, a messenger fairy came in and said," Urgent message! Very urgent!" After signing the paper, Gramps opened the letter and cursed in Chinese.

"Young ones!" Gramps shouted at Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud. "All five of us must go investigate suspicious activity in a place called Jump City. Apparently, there was a magical creature that revealed itself to citizens, but the city doesn't seem to be worried. We must investigate this magical activity! Go pack your bags!"

After about three hours, the gang finally boarded the plane and now had to endure the 5-hour flight.

**~Meanwhile, in the Tower~**

Robin contacted all the Titans. He practically yelled into their ears," TITANS! BEAST BOY IS IN SERIOUS DANGER! PLEASE COME TO THE INFAIRMY IMMEDIATELY!" Star and Raven rushed up to the room, where Beast Boy started thrashing around and Cyborg and Robin tried to restrain him.

The weird part was that parts of Beast Boy would seem to change. Like at random times, his hands turned into paws, a tail grew, wings would sprout, and so forth. Raven put her hands on Beast Boy's forehead and concentrated on making him fall asleep. It could a few moments, but he was finally asleep and the random transformations stopped.

Cyborg sighed and checked all of the monitors. He said to Robin," Well, it seems that everything is in working order, but I don't get what happened. I'll need to take a look at his blood once more." Robin nodded and all three of them left, going off to their own things.

Cyborg got a shot of BB's blood and looked at it. He sighed for the only things he could see were what he's seen before. Then, all of a sudden, a crazy theory formed in his head. It was crazy and by a long shot, but it was also possibly the only explanation for those transformations. He once again studied the blood, and this time, noticed small, tiny things floating in it.

**Well, there's the end of chapter 1. What did you think of it? Personally, I felt it was kinda of rushed, but I still hope that you enjoyed it! **

**Please comment on this chapter. Let me and bubbajack know how well it's going. NO FLAMES THOUGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I finally finish this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, but Word was acting crazy on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL and/or Teen Titans. DX**

Cyborg decided, once he was satisfied with his research, that he would share what he had found. He called up the Titans and in 2 minutes flat, everybody was there and anxious to hear the news about Beast Boy.

Cy paced up and down," Okay, from what I found out and saw with my own eyes, there seemed to be some sort of mutation. However, from my research, I can conclude that _this _kind of mutation has been developing for years. In fact, it seems that this mutation also came with his ability to turn into creatures, but I'm not sure what kind of effects this mutation has."

Robin stepped forward, "Okay, I know that this is all important for BB's health, but, how did it start _now_? I mean, if it has been developing for years, something would need to trigger the effect." He looked at Beast Boy," I want to know what caused it, so that I can help him endure the pain," he said quietly. Of course, the girls picked up that sentence, the taller girl confused and the shorter girl confused and worried. Raven knew that she would get answers to that statement later on, but now's not the time.

Cyborg scratched his chin in thought," Hmmm, honestly, Rob, I don't know the answer. But from what I know, I would suspect that what triggered this mutation to start happening was because of Draco's sword. It stands to reason that that sword had magical properties since the owner had magic powers."

Robin nodded stoically. He took time in processing this information. Before he could ask another question, however, Raven stepped forward. She took her hood off and asked Cy, straight in the eyes, "But why would Beast Boy's body be trying to change? Because, for one, he can do it of his own free will. And two, his body has never rejected his will like this before."

Cyborg stooped over his research and said," Well, according to my notes, it seems that the mutation is rapidly spreading. Unlike the time when he got his powers from that disease, this mutation seems to be spreading very, very fast. In fact, it's spreading at an alarming rate." All the Titans frowned at that. If what Cyborg said was true, then their friend must be in great pain. Starfire had tears in her eyes, Raven's mouth was in a frown, and Robin's face seemed like it was set in stone.

Cyborg continued, his fists tightening," It also seems that with a _second _mutation happening and at this rate, his body can't contain it very well. It forced his body to transform to help it get used to the transformation and so on. However, you must understand, Raven, that I do _not _know all the answers. This is just guesses, conclusions based off my research." Raven nodded sadly. She knew that there must have been more on that topic, but she trusted Cy to tell her all of the details. "Very well," she responded with her usual tone," Since there doesn't seem to be any more questions that I need to ask, I shall go back to meditation." With those words and a swish of her cape, she vanished to the rooftop, where the sunset was happening.

Robin nodded at Cy," Thanks, Cy." He sighed, his eyebrows going down in a V-shape," I just wish I knew that I could help him. Now, I shall go some work and decide on the best solutions to our current problem." He turned around, wondering what just happened and how he can help his friend, no, his brother.

Starfire hovered slightly right beside his bedside, frowning. She spoke to him, wondering if he could hear her," Friend Beast Boy, I really hope that you shall get better. It is far too depressed here and I wish for everyone to get better." She soon left with nothing else to say.

Cyborg hooked himself onto his machine that re-charges him. While he was re-charging, he was also keeping his eyes on Beast Boy's monitors. He said quietly," You know, BB, if you just woke up, we could play video games, I would beat you, and we can all go on with our lives. I wish that you could just wake up."

On the roof, Raven was trying to meditate, but failed horribly. The image of Beast Boy thrashing around, different parts of him transforming, his pale face, it kept her from keeping her emotions down.

She now sat on the edge of the rooftop. She whispered to herself," If you don't make it, Beast Boy, I'm going to bring you back and beat the hell out of you." She watched the sun set, wondering how something so beautiful can affect her so much.

~meanwhile, with Jake, Rose, and the others~  
>"Finally!" Jake shouted as they got out of the airport and was waiting for a magical taxi to pick them up. "I thought that it would be forever to get off that plane!"<p>

Rose laughed and Jake smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder," Now, now, Jake, since when did complaining help?" Jake groaned, knowing that she won, as usual.

After about an hour, the gang got themselves settled in a magical apartment that, thankfully, had magical potions and books and whatnot. Fu Dog gave something to Trixie and Spud," This is a magical detector. It will detect recent magical activity. You guys will search the west side while Jake, Rose, Gramps, and I search the east side."

With those words, the gang split into two groups. The first group had no luck, but the second group, however, their magical detector went crazy. They noticed that it went the craziest nearest the huge T tower in the middle of the ocean.

Jake and Gramps turned into their dragon forms and Jake carried Rose while the older man carried Fu Dog, who was a lot heavier than they looked.

When they landed, Gramps said something along the lines of "Next time, Jake, you will carry Fu Dog."

~meanwhile, in the Tower~

What the magical gang didn't know was that they had crossed a line that would set off the alarm in the Tower. Inside, the alarm rang red, signaling that an intruder was near.

Robin shouted at the Titans, giving them orders," Cyborg, Starfire, you'll come with me to face the intruders. Raven, you'll stay with Beast Boy. Titans, GO!" Raven went to stand guard for BB while the others went to fight the unknown opponents.

They waited for the people to come through the doors. When the magical gang finally appeared, they found three people. One had discs in one hand and a staff in the other, one with bolts on her hands, and another that looked like he had a cannon arm.

Robin spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between them," Who are you and what are you doing here? You have two minutes to give your intentions."

Gramps stepped forward, holding his hands up," Relax, young ones, we have come in peace. You may or may not believe it, but we are magical protectors. We have recently caught word of magical activity here and was sent to investigate. I'm the Blue Dragon, also the master of the American Dragon."

At his name, Jake stepped forward as well, bringing all the eyes on him," Name's Jake Long. I'm what you would call a magical protector aka the American Dragon or the Am Drag." Fu and Gramps rolled their eyes for Jake was once again bragging about his skills and position.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks. They both knew that when Raven finds out that these two people are dragons, she will be very, very upset and utterly mad. They inwardly shuddered at that thought for an upset and mad Raven would be hard to stop and to calm down. But deep down, after Malchior, they couldn't really blame her. Star, however, didn't really get what was so bad about them being dragons.

Rose quickly stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, preventing him from saying more," Well, my name is Rose and I may not be a dragon, but my ninja skills are very useful." Robin perked at this, thinking that maybe, if they can prove that they're the good guys, he can see what level she was at and maybe learn something from her.

Just then, a voice coughed, interrupting his thoughts. Fu Dog then walked up," Hey, what about me? Name's Fu Dog aka magical animal." Cyborg's mouth dropped," A talking dog? Now that's something you don't see every day, which is saying something for us."

Everybody laughed at that, the magical gang more because they see weird, talking creatures practically every day. After the laughter died down, Robin had his serious face on," Okay, as for that magical activity, it would probably have something to do with Draco. Apparently, he was a magician and injured one of our teammates."

Gramps's face turned a little dark. "Now this is starting to make sense. Tell me, what is your teammate's powers?"

Starfire looked confused, but replied nevertheless," Oh! Well, Friend Beast Boy's power is to be able to change into different animals."

Gramps and Fu Dog exchanged dark looks. They had a feeling that they knew what was happening.

**Well, what did you guys think? I hope it satisfied your taste for now for this story. But if it didn't, well, I'll just try better next time. **

**Please review and maybe I can come up with more and better ideas for this story! And update faster!**


End file.
